Treacherous Affairs
by stranger12
Summary: When Henry Allen's release gets stalled, Caitlin calls for reinforcements
**Shark / The Flash – Treacherous Affairs**

When Henry Allen's release gets stalled, Caitlin calls for reinforcements

* * *

"This can't be happening" – Barry said, and Joe threw him a guilty look.

"I'm so sorry, son"

"How come this isn't enough! He confessed on tape! He got all the details, stuff only the killer–" – he shivered – "Oh God, what if dad still–"

"Don't think like that, just don't. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see, okay? We'll fight this and Henry will get out of jail"

"But, Joe, I... They're not going for it. There's no strong evidence, and I..."

"I know, I know" – he pulled Barry into a hug and The Flash remained there, accepting the comfort and love he found there.

"Er, I'm sorry, you guys" – Caitlin interrupted awkwardly. Barry reluctantly turned in Joe's arms and looked at her with wide, still upset eyes – "I think... I may know someone who would be able to help your dad, Barry"

"Really? Who?"

"My dad"

* * *

The man standing in the Wests' living room was someone who didn't appear to fit into Central City, much less the warm and friendly house where Barry Allen and Iris West grew up. His suit looked more expensive than all of their wardrobes combined, and his smirk made Joe want to smack it out of him.

"Baby" – he said, opening his arms with an almost obnoxious self assuredness. Caitlin sighed and went over to accept the hug. Joe had to admit the other man seemed genuinely happy to see the Dr. Snow – "Now, what is this I hear about a case I may be interested in taking and where do I sign up?" – he said, his tone turning focused and intense. It kind of resembled Cisco's tone when he got particularly excited, so perhaps that explained why it rarely fazed Caitlin.

"Dad, this is Barry Allen, and Joe West. Barry's dad, Henry, has been in jail for the last fifteen years for a crime he didn't commit"

"Hm. Fifteen years, huh? Who did he NOT kill?" – he questioned, crossing his arms, sharp eyes straight at a fidgety Barry.

"My mom" – the CSI said softly.

"Ah. I can understand why the police zeroed in on the husband for it" – his gaze went to Joe next – "So. Should I call you Officer or Det.?" – that startled Joe and Barry a little.

"How did–?"

"Please" – the man huffed condescendingly – "Like I wouldn't keep track of who my only daughter hangs out with" – he slowly smirked at Barry – "Nice costume by the way" – and he winked shamelessly.

"I..."

"Don't even try to deny it, I don't see how no one sees it, geez, it's enough to make me doubt the future of humanity, or at least this town. But in any case, I know, kid, your Dr. dad was accused and convicted of murdering your mom even though the evidence was" – he snorted – "flimsy at best. Now, what I don't know is why you think he's not guilty anyway, and what you wanna do about it"

"My dad IS innocent" – Barry said confidently – "and I have a video confession of the man who actually killed my mom"

"Do you. Well, let's see this smoking gun, then. Honey, will you grab your old man some water? I'm a little parched" – Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Sure, dad. Joe, may I?"

"Of course, you know the way"

Barry loaded up the video on his computer and Caitlin's father, who still hadn't introduced himself, watched in absolute silence. He didn't even say a word when his daughter returned with the requested water, eyes glued to the screen. Barry had to turn away from the fake Dr. Wells, but Joe kept watching along.

"Well!" – the man stated, closing the notebook and looking at Barry and Joe – "This is certainly very compelling, I assume all the details are correct?"

"They are" – the Detective confirmed.

"Then what's the holdup? Considering the evidence they had on Henry Allen, I'm shocked he hasn't been released yet. When did you give this to the DA?"

"Three days ago"

"And they're saying they aren't accepting it?"

"They are reluctant to take it" – Joe confessed – "Dr. Wells did disappear a while back, they can't verify if this was coerced or not. Or so they say"

"Or so they say indeed, I know that dance through and through" – he looked at Caitlin, who smiled encouragingly – "Look, kid–"

"Please call me Barry" – the man paused and nodded almost respectfully.

"Barry. How hard do you want me to push this? Because believe you me, I can push this so hard I can very well make a very real attempt at bankrupting the city with the civil suit your dad should slap on it after fifteen years behind bars for no crime other than being the husband. I will push this as far as you want me to, but just listen. You're my baby girl's friend, and your dad's case is yet another example of what happens when some unprepared baby lawyer inadvertently helps a hasty DA look good by pushing an innocent man into jail, so after I get your dad out of jail, and I will, that's a given, how far do you want me to take this?"

Barry blinked, seemingly as dazzled by the fire rapid speech as Joe felt, but then his face hardened.

"I want my dad out of jail as soon as possible. After that, it's his decision, but whatever it is, I'm behind him one hundred percent"

"Good!" – he took a sip of his water – "Oh, how rude of me" – he put the glass down and extended a hand – "Sebastian Stark, former prosecutor and defense attorney, now an all around crusader for justice, pleasure to make your acquaintance"

As they shook hands, Joe noticed Caitlin rolling eyes.

* * *

Less than twelve hours later, Barry was embracing his dad just outside Iron Heights, with Stark nearby wearing sunglasses and a smirk.

"Mr. Stark" – Henry said warmly – "I cannot thank you enough for your help"

"Oh, it's fine, Mr. Allen. That you're finally out and about with your family is enough for me" – he opened a grin akin to a shark's – "Now, while your son drives us back to your 'kudos on getting out of the big house' party, let's talk about how badly we're going to make Central City bleed for letting you rot in this lovely establishment for the scum of the town for the last fifteen years, shall we? Barry, the door" – The Flash, now more used to Caitlin's dad's antics, did as told even as his dad looked at the lawyer like he was insane.

He gave his dad a wry smile over the rearview mirror as the older men sat in the back, Stark doing most of the talking (the fast talking at that too) and trying to convince Henry to sue Central City for all it was worth.

Barry could only drive and thank God Caitlin had not gone into Law, because damn, but when she got mad, she got the same manic, fiery look to her as her dad when he nearly waxed poetry about the injustice Henry had to endure for fifteen long years.

* * *

=D


End file.
